It's Not You, It's Me!
by BigPuppy
Summary: Yuki is ignoring Zero, or so Zero thinks. Each time Yuki spends time with Kaname, Zero gets a jealous streak. Zero, sick of Yuki ignoring him, confronts her after school. What will happen? What is with Yuki's strange reply? Zeki One-Shot. Hope you guys enjoy!


**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm writing a Vampire Knight fanfic! The paring is Zero x Yuki. It's a one shot, this is the first time I'm writing a one shot, so sorry in advance if it sucks. Hope you guys enjoy and review! This is to all the Zeki fans out there!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Vampire Knight…

Line

**Zero's POV:**

She was with that good-for-nothing vampire again. Smiling that blissful smile of her, the one that she only shows Kaname. How I wish that she would look at me like that for once. How I wish that she would stand next to me like that; carefree and not worrying about my health or anything else. How I wish she could pour her heart out for me. How I wish that she will come to know of my feelings for her. The feelings that I have been trying to hold in since I first met her.

But none of this is going to happen. She got her "Kaname-Senpai". I'm just the leftover, the one she has to look after because I leave under her roof. I hear her cheerful laughter and quickly turn and walk away before my heart breaks anymore.

Line

"Zero, I'm home!" I heard Yuki's words as she entered the house.

"I'm in the shower," I yelled back at her. Hearing no reply to that, I sighed and decided to get of the shower. This has been going on lately, Yuki started spending more time with Kaname which also meant she spend less time with me. But I expected for her to talk to me to home! For god's sake, people we live in the same home! All she says now is "I'm home" and that's all! She takes dinner and goes to her bedroom with it.

I change quickly into clean clothes, hurrying to catch her before she goes into her room. As soon as I was finished, I opened the bathroom door and ran to the living room. When I got there I saw that she was leaving the living room.

"Yuki," I say to catch her attention. She turns around to face me, as soon as she saw me she turned away avoiding my eyes, sending an arrow piercing through my heart.

"Zero, please go dry your hair, it's still wet," she whispered. I raise my hand to feel my hair, it was still damp. I must have forgotten to wash it before rushing out of the bathroom.

I see her moving forward to go to her bedroom; I quickly close the gap between us. I grab her wrist before she can move away anymore. "Yuki, please stop avoiding me!" I say to her desperately. She turns around and faces me. Her eyes expressed the "I have no idea what you are talking about" look.

"Yuki, you know what I'm talking about. You've been ignoring me and hanging out with Kaname more! I don't know what I've done wrong," I start explaining to her.

"Zero," she interrupts me before I could continue, "It's not your fault."

I look at her, not understanding what she was talking about. "It's me, I–I don't know what's happening, but every time I see you my heart is beating wildly…" I can feel my eyes widen, my mouth opening into an 'O' shape in surprise.

"Whenever I see you talking to another girl I have this bitter feeling.;my stomach hurts, my heart hurts, and everything hurts! It's not the best feeling. I hate it when that happens, I really hate it!" Seeing where this was going, I started to smirk.

She noticed this and shouted, "It's not funny Zero!"

"Oh, but it is Yuki," I smirk evilly while pulling her closer to me.

"Eh... What are you talking about?" She asked me. God, she can really be very dense.

"You. Love. Me" I explain to her slowly like she was a five year old. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"No! No I don't!" She exclaims. I frown at her response then once again regain my smirk thinking of what I was going to say next.

"Oh. Don't worry Yuki dear. I love you, too!" I give her a sheepish grin. She raises her head and looks at me in surprise.

"You're kidding me right? You've got to be kidding me!" I thought I was the only one. Quickly realising what she was saying she covered her mouth and turned away, facing the other way from me. Seeing how embarrassed she was I could not stop myself from chuckling.

"Yuki," I say, turning her face to face me. I lift her head to face mine, so I could gaze into her enchanting eyes. "You are such a cutie," I say before swooping into capture her perfect lips.

Line

_**A/N: **_So here it is! Hope you guys like and please don't forget to review Thanx


End file.
